Me And Thee
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: WARNING: This is a death story. It features the death of a main character.
1. Chapter 1

**ME AND THEE**

He yawned, then stretched, scratched his fingers through his hair and immediately looked to his left_. It wasn't a dream, _he thought he really did spend his night with the most beautiful honey……. He smiled, contentedly, to himself and lent over and gave her the softest kiss on the top of her head. She stirred "Morning, did I wake you?" asked Starsky "No" she purred and arched her back to invite him in.

It was another forty minutes before David Starsky was in the shower. Sofia was in the kitchen humming, whilst pouring herself some coffee. She was wearing only one of his blue shirts. On him it would have looked rugged and masculine, on her, well, she just oozed sex appeal. _You're a lucky man_ he smiled to himself. Only one night and he was so into her. He really hoped this one would last, he had a good feeling. Sofia was everything a girl should be. Leggy, yet petite with a cascade of dark curls down her back. They made a handsome couple. Starsky dried and dressed quickly, eager to set eyes upon her as soon as possible. "Hi" he said, warmly, as he came into the kitchen. "Hi, yourself, want coffee?" Sofia asked, already reaching for a cup. "I've got to dash, already late, Hutch'll be having kittens!" She knew all about Hutch. They spent most of yesterday evening, in the club, talking about Starsky's partner. Sofia was beginning to think she'd got it wrong, picking up David Starsky. It's only when they returned to his place she got a true measure of what it was like to be this mans date. She liked him. _God he looks so damn good, and in the bedroom department….._she thought to herself. He gave her a long lingering kiss goodbye and exited his apartment calling "You'll be here when I get back, about seven?" "Sure" she smiled.

Hutch was sitting in his old brown ford. He saw Starsky come out with a huge grin on his face. "Morning buddy" he leant out of the car window. "Your car or mine?" Starsky did not really care for Hutch's LTD and would much rather cruise around in his Gran Torino. Candy apple red, with a white lightening stripe, it certainly summed up Starsky's personality. His car was his baby, his pride and joy, but he was in such a good mood he said "yours" Hutch was puzzled. Usually Starsky would never, willingly, travel in Hutch's car. As Starsky got in Hutch said, "Good evening huh?" "Yeah" laughed Starsky "Good evening, good night and good morning" Hutch laughed too. "Hope you've saved some energy for the job? Don't want you covering my butt, too tired to react." "Hey Blondie, no sweat. This hero's in his prime" They both continued to laugh. Hutch was happy for his partner. He had not seen Starsky this happy since Terry. Sure there had been the occasional date, even the occasional night but none had left his partner with the glow that he was radiating now. _Today's a good day_ thought Hutch and, in the passenger seat, next to him, Starsky was thinking the same thing. Hutch reached for the radio. "I'll do it buddy" said Starsky, holding his hand out for the mike. "Ok Starsk'" replied Hutch handing it to Starsky. "Zeebra three to control" said Starsky cheerily into the mike "Log us in and rollin' at oh eight hundred hours" " ten four, zeebra three, you're logged in at oh eight hundred hours, happy hunting"

Starsky and Hutch drove along in silence, but Hutch did notice that his partner seemed to have a permanent soppy grin on his face and, every so often, he would start humming to himself. He really hoped this was the start of something good, for his buddy. It warmed him inside just thinking of Starsky's happiness. He meant the world to him. They were like two halves of one whole. One's pain was felt equally by the other, but on the same measure, that went for happiness too. The radio interrupted Hutch's thoughts "zeebra three, zeebra three, patch through from Captain Dobey." Starsky reached for the mike. "Go ahead Cap'n it's Starsky." "Starsky, Hutchinson I need you to meet me at nine and elm, just off Holland. "Ok Cap'n, what's it all about?" enquired Starsky. "You'll find out when you get here. Dobey out!" Hutch turned to Starky "He certainly seemed rattled" he said. Starsky just laughed. He knew Dobey and nothing was going to dampen his good mood, besides they would find out soon enough.

They pulled up outside an old run down shack. There was nothing to suggest any police activity there at all. Hutch turned to Starsky "Sure we got the right place?" "Yeah nine and Elm" replied Starsky. Hutch parked up in front and, with a glance to his partner, both detectives cautiously exited the car. Instinct made them check their guns and each had their hand on theirs when Dobey opened the front door. "come on, come on" he motioned impatiently. Feeling relieved both men went inside to meet their captain. Inside there was little, except for an old bed, desk, chair and a small kitchenette. A petite brunette was standing near the stove. On hearing the men enter she suddenly turned and flung herself at Starsky "Oh Dave, Dave" she was crying, but the relief ,on her face, was obvious for all to see unlike Starsky who just stared in disbelief. He stammered "Sofia, what the…?" He looked at Hutch, then to his captain. Composing himself, slightly, holding Sofia in his embrace, he asked "Ok Cap'n what's goin' on, Sofia what are you doin' here?" Sofia could only continue to cry, softly, in Starsky's arms. Captain Dobey spoke "I take it you know this young woman, Starsky?" Starsky merely nodded. Hutch , feeling like a bystander spoke gently, would you like a glass of water miss, Starsk?" Starsky nodded, for both of them and Hutch went to the kitchenette. On his return, Dobey motioned for them all to sit. Sofia and Starsky took the bed. Hutch handed them their glasses and then sat in the chair. Dobey continued to stand. "Detective Starsky, I don't need to introduce you, however Hutchinson, I understand you two have never met?" nodded Dobey towards Sofia. "No Captain, we've never met but Starsky has told me all about her." replied Hutch "Nice to meet you" Hutch said, to the still crying young woman "although I'm not sure about the circumstances" Hutch smiled, warmly. Sofia forced a small smile Hutch's way. She'd heard so much about this young blond man. She also knew how much he loved his partner. Something about her made Hutch's blood run cold, he couldn't work it out. _She certainly makes my partner happy, so why am I feeling like this_ thought Hutch. His thoughts were again interrupted by Captain Dobey. "Starsky, Hutchinson, this is Sofia Helstrom Her father is….. Hutch finished for him "Calvern Helstrom, the international jewellery collector. One of the richest men in the country." "Correct Hutchinson" answered Dobey. Starsky was stunned. He turned to Sofia "what's going on?" he questioned her. At last she began to speak "Dave, I, I, my father," she had to choke back a sob "they have kidnapped my father" "Who's they?" asked Hutch. "They are a gang of foreign hoodlums, you know one of them, Eldridge Swanston" interrupted their Captain. Starsky shook his head in confusion, "Eldridge Swanston, this aint his bag. No way Cap'n" "Starsky listen to me" pleaded Captain Dobey. Starsky looked up, still confused. Captain Dobey continued "Do you remember Swanston had a brother?" " Yes, yes" realized Hutch "Harry, no, no Harley Swanston, you remember Starsk' you blew him away in that jewellery heist two months ago." "Right!" replied Dobey, he continued "well it seems like he wants to trade." "What do you mean trade?" asked Hutch, worried. Sofia interrupted "Dave it was no accident that I met you last night. I was being watched. I was supposed to pick you up, get involved, then deliver you to them. Then I get my father back." "What went wrong?" asked Starsky. "You" smiled Sofia "I fell for you, big time. You were nothing like they said. They made you sound cold, heartless but I found out that you are warm and loving." Hutch rolled his eyes, Starsky threw him a _some of us have got it_ look. "Ok, so what are we gonna do?" asked Hutch. "I want you two to hit the streets and find these turkeys, and you…." Dobey pointed to Starsky, "I want you to stay as close to Miss Helstrom as you can!" Starsky smiled at the thought. That was one order that his superior had given him that he had EVERY intention of carrying out. Sofia smiled too, but Hutch felt uneasy. Something about her made Hutch very wary. _I can't let on to Starsky_ he thought_ I'll get Huggy to check it out later_. Sofia felt equally uneasy about Hutchinson. He could just blow this for her. He wasn't blinded by lust and loyalty, like his curly haired friend. She'd have to be careful, all sweetness and light around him, she decided. Soon she'd have both detectives just where she wanted them.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Dobey offered to give Sofia a lift home, but Starky was there, arm round her, guiding her gently to the door. "S'ok Cap'n, you don't mind do ya Hutch?" turning to Sofia he said "We'll drop you back at my place." Hutch smiled "Sure Starsk'" and then to Sofia "Ma'm your chariot awaits" Starsky chuckled "A chariot aint the word I'd use for that heap o' garbage buddy" He was in good spirits. Despite all he had heard knowing that he HAD to date Sofia made him feel good all over.

After a long lingering kiss, on the doorstep, with Hutch waiting in the car, finally Starsky and Sofia parted "be back at seven!" shouted Starsky, then added "miss you already!" He ran/skipped back to the old ford "Wow man!" exhaled Starsky "I gotta tell ya man, she does it for me. She really does!" Hutch could only pray, silently, that he was wrong about Sofia.

They drove, in silence, to The Pits. Inside they sauntered up to the bar. The proprietor, a tall thin black man, called Huggy Bear, greeted the men warmly. "Well if it aint my two favorite po lees men, what's cooking gents?" "Hi Hug" grinned Starsky "get us a beer will ya?" Turning to Hutch "You too Hutch?" Hutch seemed pre-occupied with his thoughts, "Hey" said Starsky, nudging him with his elbow. "Oh, I ah no Hug just a soda for me." stammered Hutch. Starsky appeared not to notice his partner's vagueness. He stood, drumming his fingers on the bar, humming happily to himself. Huggy returned with their drinks. "Hey Starsky, you got a new lady friend huh? You sure seem happy" Starsky's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to talk about Sofia and for the next twenty minutes, between Huggy serving customers, Starsky proceeded to tell Huggy Bear all about his new _lady friend_.

Back at Starsky's apartment, Sofia was on the telephone "yeahj, sure. Look give me a couple of days. Yeah his partner is a concern. No, no they're really tight, you know. I don't wanna blow this. I've got to sweeten up his partner, alse he'll get suspicious. Ok,Ok, no two days. Tops." She put the phone down. _Ok_ she thought to herself _Mr Hutchinson, by the time I've finished with you, you'll want to marry me yourself._ She smiled and picked up the receiver to call Starsky. She knew their friend Huggy Bear would know where to find him, so she decided to telephone The Pits, she grabbed the number from an address book Starsky kept near the phone.

Huggy answered "Pits proprietor and entrepreneur Huggy Bear, at your service." Sofia, sweetly into the phone said "Oh, Hi, Mr Bear is Dave there please? Dave Starsky" "I'll see if he's in" Huggy motioned to Starsky, "who shall I say is calling?" "Tell him it's Sofia" Huggy nodded to the phone and mouthed Sofia. Starsky almost sprinted to the phone "Hey babe, anything wrong?" "No, no I just thought it might be nice if Hutch has dinner with us this evening" "That's sweet honey, but I can think of better ways to spend our evening" Starsky grinned mischievously. "Please David." Sofia pleaded "He's important to you and that makes him important to me too. I'd like to get to know him, maybe become friends?" "Sure baby, Ok I'll ask him. I miss you" "see you at seven Dave" Starsky heard Sofia put the phone down. He held onto his a little longer. Not wanting to let her go just yet. Hutch called "Hey buddy, that was Sofia, right? Anything wrong?" Starsky replaced the handset and went over to Hutch "No, she's fine, everything's fine. She wanted to invite you over to dinner, at my place. About seven?" replied Starsky "Bet that's ruined your plans!" laughed Huggy Bear. Starsky just groaned. Hutch felt pleased. _Maybe if I spend some time with her and Starsk', I'll feel better_ he thought to himself. "Sure Strasky, love to come" _how I want to be wrong about this._

AFTER THE PHONE CALL FROM Sofia, Starsky became restless sitting at huggy's. He couldn't wait for his shift to end so he could get home to her. Hutch, seeing his partner had enough said, "Hey Starsk', you wanna leave?" _He knows me too well_ thought Starsky, "Sure what you say we hit the streets? Be seein' ya Hug" and with a nod Starsky proceeded to the exit. Hutch hung back, " Be out in a minute Starsk', just got to visit the little boys room." Starsky laughed, "You little boys, can't hold your drink, now us big boys…." and he went through the door, still laughing. Hutch motioned to Huggy Bear, "So you heard all about Starsky's girl. What do you think" "What's to think?" answered the thin black man, "Your partner sure seems loved up, aint seen him smile that much since Terry" "Mmm" pondered Hutch, "Look Hug' I need a favour, just between us though, not Starsky. I got a hunch and I don't wanna upset him, unless I absolutely have to." Huggy Bear studied the tall blond police officer. It must be serious if he doesn't want Starsky to know. They never had secrets from each other, unless one's happiness, or life, depended on it. "Just ask" Huggy replied, "If Starsky's in trouble, hey I'm here. I love him too man" "I know it Hug, but it's nice to hear it, if my hunch is right Starsky's gonna need us both real soon." Hutch then told Huggy about all the feelings he got when he was around Sofia. He explained he could not put his finger on it and it was all without cause, but, never the less, it was there and he could not ignore it. If not for his own, then for his partner's sake. "What ya want from me Hutch, I aint never met the chick?" "Look her name's Sofia Helstrom, at least that's what she's telling us. Her father is…" "I know" interrupted Huggy " Some bid jewellery cat. Hear he's missing" " You got your ear to the street already Hug" Hutch smiled, he knew he could count on Huggy Bear. "What I need to find out is if she really is who she says she is" "But Hutch, your lab boys can do all that. Why dya need me?" " Huugy she's shown I.D, she's given us background and family history. We can't go running DNA tests without reason. Department won't think a hunch counts as one" Hutch said dryly " I'm trying to protect my partner, they're trying to solve a kidnapping" "I'll see what I can turn Hutch, count on it. In the meantime you'd better get your blond beautiful self out to your partner, else he's gonna think you've been sucked down with the final flush!" Huggy laughed, signalling the end of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

For Starsky the whole day seemed to drag. It seemed all the criminals were having a break. Apart from a couple of prostitutes, they asked to move on and a pickpocket, who would have taken up more time in paperwork, ther wasn't much happening. "Hey Hutch, let's go back to Central. We gotta get a lead on Sofia's father and we sure aint gonna get it bustin' hookers and pimps" pleaded Starsky. Hutch nodded and turned his car towards the precinct. " Collins in R and I has pulled Eldridge's file and he's also getting the report on the shooting. When Harley was shot" continued Starsky. Hutch nodded again but remained quiet. His mind wasn't on solving a kidnapping just protecting his friend.

Starsky read through Eldridge's file. Petty criminal, car thefts , couple of bar brawls, nothing heavy . "It don't make sense, Hutch. Sure, I killed his brother but he just aint got the smarts to pull off a kidnapping. If it's revenge he wants, why doesn't he just come straight after me? We're missing something, it just don't seem right" questioned Starsky. Hutch had a feeling that Sofia was very much the brains behind the whole thing, but couldn't work out why. " Hutch, hey Hutch. Hey you OK buddy? You sure been quiet today, you comin' down with something?" " Oh, I, yeah maybe Starsk'. I do fell kinda tired" " Hey I'll call Sofia, call it off tonight . I'll come back to your place and look after you, huh?" said Starsky with concern. It wasn't like Hutch to admit to feeling ill. "No Starsk' I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to spending time with you and your lady. Playing gooseberry is my idea of a perfect evening" smiled Hutch " Hey buddy, I didn't ask for no spectators, Sofia did!" Starsky laughed and carried on pouring over the files on his desk. _Snap out of it Hutchinson_ Hutch thought to himself _Starsky knows you too well, he'll soon guess something's up. _Starsky proceeded to read over the shooting report. He fired in self defence. Internal affairs had cleared him almost immediately. Still he could understand his brother being upset. Harley Swanston was only twenty years old. Starsky had felt bad for days after that one but, with Internal affairs, Captain Dobey and Hutch, all supporting him, very soon, even in Starsky's mind, he became just another statistic. Starsky had an idea. "Hey Hutch, hey" he called. As usual, like the rest of the day, Hutch seemed pre-occupied. Starsky was beginning to think there was something really wrong with his buddy, and it worried him. "Hutch" he called with more concern. "Oh sorry Starsk', million miles away, I guess" Hutch said casually, but it was a feeble try and Starsky noticed it straight away, "Hutch, are you really sure about tonight? You Know if you're sick or something'" Starsky's face was a picture of concern and Hutch felt guilty. Was it fair to Starsky to let him think he was sick? He knew how much the curly haired detective worried about him, just as if the roles were reversed, Hutch knew how he'd be worrying about Starsky. "I'm OK bud, just tired I guess. Tell you what, I'll clock off now, tell Dobey I'm sick will ya? I'll get my head down for a few hours and be bright and breezy for our dinner date tonight , OK?" with that remark Hutch rose from his chair, grabbed his jacket and started to leave. He had just reached the door when Starsky called, "Bye Hutch, take care, you need me I'm here. I'll clear it with the Cap'n" "Thanks Starsky. I'll be fine, love ya buddy" Hutch didn't know why he added that last remark. Both detectives knew how they felt about each other. Starsky was the brother Hutch never had and Hutch was closer to Starsky than his own brother, whom he rarely saw. As soon as Hutch said it Starsky knew something was wrong. Others in the department did not really understand their relationship, often inuendos were made, but there was no truth to them. Starsky and Hutch were as close as two people could be without actually being in love. They were very much hetrasexual males. Never the less to say I love you in a squad room full of other officers meant Hutch was hurting and Starsky was damned if he knew why. He also realised he never had the chance to share his idea. He filed the papers and decided to make his way back to Huggy's. If his idea was going to work he was going to need Huggy Bear.

When Hutch left the department he had no intention of going home. He was going straight to The Pits to catch up with Huggy, see if he'd found out anything about Sofia. Hutch parked his L.T.D Ford out the back and went in the back door. Huggy saw him enter, "Hey Hutch, back so soon. To what do I owe the pleasure?", asked Huggy Bear and, in almost the same breath, "You wanna Beer?" "Sure Hug', berr'll be fine. It's been a long day. Lying to Starsky, you know I think it's really making me ill. I wish he'd never met that Sofia Helstrom. I got a real bad feelin' Hug" said Hutch weerily. _He's hurtin'_ thought Huggy, _only a matter of time before Starsky works it out too. I wouldn't want to be Hutch when that happens. Starsky can do mother hen better than any one. When Hutch was trying to beat a forced heroin addiction, it was Starsky that got him through._ _Those two..._Huggy could never figure it out, and didn't try to. They were his friends that's all he needed to know.

Starsky's Gran Ford Torino pulled up outside the front of The Pits. Inusual Starsky fashion, in stopped in a skid, with a sqeal of tyres. Even over the noise of the bar, Hutch thought he'd heard Starsky's car, "Hey Hug' d'you hear that striped tomato, just now?" "Na Hutch, this guilt things got you hearin' things. Be cool brother, enjoy your beer. I'll be back soon and tell you all I know" smiled Huggy, going off to serve. _Long day Hutchinson, long day._Just then Hutch gasped as he saw his partner walking into the bar. _Oh God, how to explain this one._ Starsky spotted Hutch almost immediately. He eyed him with suspicion and concern, "Hutch, what you doin' here partner?" "Oh I thought a couple of beers, on the way home, might help me sleep." answered Hutch, inconvincingly. "I don't buy it buddy, what's goin' on?" challenged Starsky. "Like I said Starsk' just tryin' to relax." "No way, you really sick or what?, I mean I know all day you've been vague, not all here, but you were fine when you picked me up this morning. In fact you were fine until that meeting with Sofia and the captain. Is that it? Do you have a problem with Sofia?" Starsky looked at Hutch, sympathetically, "Look, it wont change us" He studied Hutch's face " You remember when I was with Terry? We were still good, we just became the three muskateers instead of the dynamic duo, but it'll still be**me and thee**, Hutch." Starsky touched Hutch's arm "Always" Hutch felt another lie coming, "Yeah, you got it Starsk'. You saw right through me. Just like you always do" He smiled warmly at Starsky "**me and thee** buddy" he said and touched Starsky's hand, which was still on his arm. Huggy Bear sauntered over "Glad to see you gentlemen togethr. A Hutch without a Starsky is like a pic-nic with no food. I tell ya Starsky, your buddy here sure made a soory picture sitting here on his own." Huggy patted both detectives on the back. Laughing he said "Another beer fellas?" "Sure Hug'" they both said, in unison and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

In Starsk'y apartment Sofia was preparing dinner. She knew Hutch was a health freak and Starky a _all you can eat, that's not healthy _freak. To find a balance she decided to make a huge organic pasta salad and some steaks. Now all she had to do was pretty herself up and turn on the charm. _Naive but sexy should appeal to Hutchinsons hero nature_ she smiled to herself.

Back at the Pits Starsky finally had a chance to share with Hutch and Huggy his idea. "I'll put myself out there"he said. "What?" exlaimed Hutch. "Look Hug' I need you to spread the word, let whoever is looking that I'm happy to be found. Hutch we'll use my car, Hug' will you make sure everyone knows my car?" "Knows your car! Starsky they can see that striped tomato from the moon!" replied Huggy increduously. Hucth interrupted "No way Starsky. You're making yourself a target, not just for these guys, but for every other freak that's got a beef with you." Hutch looked straight at Starsky "I don't like it!" "Come on Hutch. It makes sense. If I can get to this Swanston maybe I can explain what went down. He's a petty criminal Hutch, he aint gonna want no kidnapping wrap against him." explained Starsky. "Your life could be in Danger" "no way" grinned Starsky "I'm not putting myself at risk. My pretty lady needs my body for at least another fifty years. I don't intend to get any part of this perfect speciman damaged or hurt" "We'll have to run it by Dobey. Hug' you'll put the word out?" Hutch asked. "You gotta ask?" replied Huggy. "I still don't like it but we need a lead on this one" said Hutch. He wondered what Sofia was going to make of all this. If his hunch was right, she was playing a very dangerous game and Starsky was already a target. What he couldn't work out was why had she not just finished Starsky already. Starsky saw Hutch's face, lost in though, "Hey" he said gently "It's ok Hutch. You'll be there to back me up. **Me and thee**, remember buddy?" "Sure Starsk', **me and thee**" replied Hutch.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at The Pits. The detectives figured that whatever was happening on the street would probably reach them at The Pits anyway and, as Hutchwas officially logged off, Starsky thought playing hooky, to reassure his friend that things would be fine, was just as good a way to spend the rest of the day. He was anxious to get home to Sofia and was glad that she had invited Hutch for dinner.

Starsky and Hutch left the bar at six o clock, after a game of darts (Huggy cheated!) and a few games of pool, both men were in good spirits and looking forward to their evening, although Starsky more than Hutch.

Hutch arrived at Starsky's place promptly at seven o clock. When Sofia answered the door, she took his breath away. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a dress that left very little to the imagination. "Hutch" Starsky called cheerily, " Waddaya think of my lady? Ol' Starsky pulled a good one this time, hey buddy?" "You look beautiful, Sofia" said Hutch shyly to the brunette. _What's happening here?_ To Hutch it seemes this show was more for his benefit than his partners. It un-nerved him, but still, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Luckily Starsky was too loved up to notice. Sofia glided accross the room, "Dinner wont be long gentlemen" she purred and went into the kitchen. "How ya doin' buddy?" asked Starsky "Swell Stark'" then seeing Starsky's face, "I'm fine, really" "She's something, aint she? Wow Hutch I want her babies" Starsky grinned. Hutch was happy for his partner, but very scared. If he was right, about Sofia, Starsky was in danger and, at the very least, was going to get hurt. Very hurt. Dinner went well. Sofia was the perfect host and, as the evening wore on, Hutch was beginning to think that maybe he had got it all wrong. Sofia certainly seemed to care for Starsky as much as he did her. He left that night feeling better than he had done all day. Sofia knew her plan had worked. She now had Hutchinson on side too. Tommorrow would be the day then. Two days she had said, and with one dinner date, and a lot of seduction, she had achieved it. "Dave" she purred "Let's leave the cleaningup" "Why? What do you have in mind?" Starsky knew the answer and pretty soon they were in bed and Starsky hadn't felt that good since Terry.

Next morning Sofia woke early and was showered and dressed before Starsky awoke. She took him a cup of coffee and the aroma, and the sense of her, made him stir. "Morning sleepy head" she said "I brought you some coffee. I got to run" "Hey but..." replied Starsky, but she was already gone. Starky shook his head, checking the clock he realised it was almost eight and, for the second time, in as many days, he was late. He jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. En route he heard knocking on his front door, "Starsk', Starsk', Starsky open up. It's me" He heard the voice of his partner and groaned "coming, coming" Starsky opened the door. Hutch surveyed him up and down and, realising he'd just got up said "late one againStarsk'?" "I'll tell ya Hutch she's killing me, but in the nicest possible way" laughed Starsky. Hutch laughed too. After last nights meal, and a good nights sleep, Hutch felt all right about Sofia now and chastised himself for thinking otherwise.

After Starsky's shower and two cups of coffee they finally hit the streets at nine o clock. They were cruising in Starsky's car and both were in good spirits. "Zeebra three, zeebra three, see the man named Huggy Bear. Corner of Fifth and Main." Hutch, into the radio, replied " ten four central. We're on it" to Starsky "Let's role!" Huggy was on the corner surrounded by a crowd. On approaching, the detectives could see that he was attempting to baffle them with some card tricks. Knowing Huggy's flare for a hustle, and a card trick, both men smiled at each other. "Hug' what ya' got?" asked Starsky. "I am the Great Hugarino. I will baffle and amuse!" "Ok, Ok break it up, move on folks" Hutch waved his police badge, at the crowd, and it dispersed. "Ok Hug' what's up?" asked Starsky. "Well I got a lead on that cat Eldridge Swanston. It's been told he's holed up on a hotel on Sunset" "Good work Hug'" thanked Starsky. Both detectives made their way back to the torino, "good cop, bad cop?" questioned Hutch "bad cop, bad cop" replied Starsky. They pulled up outside a building that had obviously seen better days. That probably went for its inhabintants too. "Nice neighbourhood" commented Starsky, sarcastically. As they entered the building they saw a kind of reception area. Basically it was a scrawny little man, smoking, sitting at a small desk with, what looked like, a register on it. Hutch showed his badge. The man showed no interest "Swanston, which room?" "I don't know no Swanston" replied the clerk "Aw come on now Hutch" said Starsky" you gotta say please" Hutch, right in the mans face, and through clenched teeth said "Swanston, please" "Ok, Ok I don't want no trouble. Room two seven" Hutch removed the mans cigarette, stubbed it into an ashtray and said," as a measure of my thanks, for that information, I've just added ten years to your life expectancy" with that remark he and Starsky went upstairs. Outside room twenty seven they unholstered their guns. Hutch knocked "Swanston, police, open up!" They waited. Hutch was about to kick the door when it was opened by a small black man about their age. "Starsky. Hutch. " he said, looking from one to the other, "what do you want. Aint you hurt me enough?" "We need to ask you some questions" answered Hutch motioning the man inside. "What do you know about a kidnapping?" asked Starsky. "What! Are you crazy? They aint my bag, Starsky you know it. What ya tryin' to do, frame me?" Hutch shrugged and looked at Starsky. Both men could see that Swanston had no idea what they were talking about. "What do you know about Sofia Helstrom?" asked Hutch. Starsky shot him a look. "Who, what. You guys are crazy. Why are you here? What do you want?" Swanston looked really confused. "If we find out you're jiving us, we'll be back" said Hutch threateningly. With that he and Starsky left. Outside Starsky turned to Hutch, "What d'you make of that? Man that guy was really confused" Hutch was thinking, "Hutch, Hutch, hey buddy, what ya thinking?" "Starsky we need to talk" Hutch said, as they got in the car, "I need to tell you something"Starsky could see that Hutch was serious "Sure, anything" he answered. "Starsky what do you know about Sofia?" "Where's this going partner?" Starsky became defensive. "Listen to me buddy, why do you think Sofia went to the Captain about her father, why not just tell you? I mean she'd have had to have contacted the precinct pretty much as soon as you left" asked Hutch. "I don't know, maybe she was scared, maybe she didn't want me involved, I don't know" replied Starsky. "Starsky I don't think Eldridge Swanston knows anything. He's not involved. I thinl it's all about Sofia, or whatever her name is" "What the hell does that mean?" Starsky was beginning to feel angry, " What are you saying Hutch, that Sofia kidnapped her own father, for what purpose?" "No Starsky, I'm saying, I'm thinking, maybe Sofia isn't Sofia Helstrom at all." "That's insane! Well then who the hell is she?" Starsky was shouting. Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder, "I don't know Starsk' but we sure as hell have to find out. I don't have all the answers. I'm not sure any of this makes sense, but since you met her, I've had an uneasy feeling pal. I've tried to ignore it but..." Hutch stopped to study Starsky's face. God he hated to hurt him. As if sensing what he was feeling Starsky nodded, "It's Ok Hutch, **me and thee** remember? I trust your instinct. I hope to God you're wrong, but I trust you" The look between them said more than any words could have. They drove silently back to Starsky's place, to confront Sofia. When they entered the apartment Sofia was, again, in the kitchen, preparing food. Starsky sighed. _God, she looked, felt and smelled so good. Where to start, what to say?_ "Hey baby." smiled Sofia warmly, to Starsky, "Hiya Hutch" then, noticing their expressions "tough day huh? Boy, do you two look serious" Hutch took control "Sofia, or whatever the hell your name is, wht's going on?" Sofia, looking hurt approached Starsky "Dave?" Starsky couldn't respond. He looked down, avoiding her gaze, "Dave?" she repeated. Hutch looked at his partner. He hated this. He so wanted to be wrong, but all his instincts told him he was right. "Sofia, I asked you what's going on?" repeated Hutch. _She's good. The naive little girl lost routine, almost had me fooled once_ he had to check himself not to be suckered again. Then suddenly, seeing that she was beat, she finally shrugged and said "My real name is Mindy. I have a sister Diana. You remember her Hutch? I'm sure you do. You destroyed her life. She's rotting away in some mental institution because of you" Starsky looked up. He could not believe what he had just heard "Sofia, M'Mindy, what are you going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

" Do. Do. Why David I'm going to kill you" with that she pulled a gun from under her apron. Before either Hutch or Starsky had time to react she had fired, twice. Starsky went down. Hutch went for his gun, but she laughed , just as she put a bullet in her own head. Hutch raced acrross to Starsky. It was evident, from the amount of blood, that Starsky was terribly injured. One in the chest, one in the stomach. _Oh my god!_ He cradled his wounded friend, in his arms. "Starsk'. Starsky, it's Ok buddy. I'm here, I'm here." He hated to leavehim, even for a moment, afraid he's be gone when he got back, but he knew he had to get an ambulance. He gently laid Starsky down on the floor. The sight of the blood, his partner's blood tore at his soul. "I, I gotta get help Starsk'. I'll be right back" terrified he ran to the telephone. He stammerred Starsky's address to the operator, asked for an ambulance and then a squad car. He intended to race back to his friend, but police instinct took over. He had to check Mindy. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. She was gone. The pool of blood, around Starsky had doubled, by the time Hutch got back. He was afraid to touch him, afraid to disturb him. He knew his partner was dead. Too much blood. Too much blood. Hutch slumped onto the floor and sobbed. So many thought were racing through his head. Only yesterday Starsky had been so happy, "Loved up" Huggy had said. Starsky had died because of him. He'd never see his smile. Never have anyone, ever, love him the way that Starsky had loved him. "**Me and thee **buddy" Hutch whispered silently. Slowly he rose. He bent over Starsky and gently kissed him on the forhead. Hutch had every intention of ending his life too. The pain was too much to bear. He'd never survive without Starsky, but then he heard a breath. It was the slightest breath, but Hutch was sure of it. He felt ashamed, that he was thinking of only himself when his friend needed him. And he felt relief, "Stark? Starsky? Oh my God, buddy. Buddy you with me? It's Hutch, I;m here, I'm here, I aint goin' no where" Hutch urged Starsky to live. He prayed the ambulance would arrive soon. He continued talking to Starsky, anything to keep him with him. "Starsky, come on buddy. It's Hutch. It's Hutch. Please Starsk' please." He was holding Starsky now, " Come on Starsk' **me and thee** remember buddy? Stay with me please." Hutch could not see how the dark haired detective had lived this long but he prayed he would continue to do so. Presently the paramedics arrived. The scene, as they entered the apartment, shocked even them. There was a woman, obviously dead, with no face left. But it was the other two people that touched them. Two men, one so wounded it was hard to believe he could possible be alive and the other, cradling him, crying and covered in as much blood as his friend. It was only that he was sitting up that they could tell he was not gravely injured as well. The paramedics had to prise Hutch away from Starsky so they could begin working on him. "Hey buddy, you hurt?" One paramedic asked Hutch. The young blond man was obviously in shock. "Hey buddy, come on. We need to help your friend Ok?" He said, soothingly, to Hutch. He eased Hutch down onto the couch. "He's, he's my partner. We're cops." Hutch stammerred. "He's been shot. Twice. Distance about five feet." closing his eyes in thought he continued, " he loved her. She tried to kill him. She killed herself" Hutch was mumbling. He put his face into his hands and prayed and cried and prayed.

The journey to the hospital seemed to last an eternity. _How many times have we been in this situation_ The paramedics had managed to stabilize Starsky, but he was very ill. Hutch prayed like he had never prayed before. _How many bullits can one man's body take?_ Hutch remembered when Gunther's men had shot Starsky. Against all the odds he had survived. The when Vic Bellamy poisoned him... Hutch knew it was all up to his partner now. Hutch only hoped he was strong enough, had the will enough to cheat death again.

Starsky was rushed straight to theatre. Captain Dobey met Hutch at the hospital. "Hutch, how are you doing son?" he asked gently, with concern. "He's gonna die Captain. God knows how he's even survived this long" Hutch replied, defeated. "He's strong Hutch. He's done this before. He'll do it agin" said Dobey with hope. Hutch shook his head "she shot him to punish me. Why didn't she just shoot me? It's like she was waiting, so she could kill him when I could witness. Why?" "Hutch she was ill, disturbed. None of this was your fault. She probably knew getting Starsky would hurt you more." Captain Dobey tried to reassure Hutch "It's not your fault" "It'll be my fault if he dies, Captain" he sighed, " I can't lose him Cap'n, I can't" Hutch began to cry again and Captain Dobey put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Oh God Captain I've got to let his mother know" Hutch said, thinking about Rachael Starsky, "Leave it now Hutch" Captain Dobey soothed.

For five days Hutch sat holding Starsky's hand, constantly talking to him, willing him to live. " Come on Starsky, I need you back with me buddy. It's Hutch, Starsk' come on. Please Starsky. Huggy's been, Dobey too. We're all rooting for your. Hey even your Torino's getting lonely" Hutch forced a smile, hoping that it carried through to his voice. On the sixth day Starsky responded. Slightly, and with lots of effort, he managed to whisper "Hutch?" Hutch almost missed it, he pressed the nurses call button and, with his ear to Starsky's face he said "That you, you here buddy?" and barely, in the slightest whisper Starsky responded "Hutch" "I'm here buddy. God you had us scared. It's good to have you back partner" A nurse entered the room. For six days she had seen this young man will his friend to live. She had worked there long enough to know how much difference a loved one can make. Hutch's eyes met hers. She nodded and smiled. The patient did not seem to be in any distress, so she was content to just stand and monitor. She felt this was a moment the friends, alone, needed to share. "Hutch, that you?" whispered Starsky. "Sure buddy, it's me" replied Hutch, with tears in his eyes. "Hutch I need to say..." Starsky struggled. It was obviously taking a lot of effort. "Shsh... It's Ok Starsk' leave it now" "No" replied Starsky, with as much determination as he could muster. Hutch was taken back. "Ok easy, easy. What you wanna say?" "Hutch" there were tears rolling down Starsky's face and Hutch wiped them away. "Partner I need to say thanks" "Thanks, thanks for what Starsk'?" "For always being there" replied Starsky. Hutch smiled warmly and stroked Starsky's hair "**me and thee**, remember buddy" Starsky acknowledged Hutch's statement with a small nod.


	6. Chapter 6

He half smiled. "Goodbye Hutch" said Starsky weekly. Hutch did not think he had heard his partner correctly, "What buddy, what?" He looked at the nurse, questioning her with his face. She again smiled and nodded. "Starsky I aint going nowhere" Hutch was scared. "I think your friend is tired now." spoke the nurse, " It's difficult for him. He needs you to hear him" "Starsky?" "I'm. I need to go now, can't do this again. I love you Hutch" Suddenly all the alarms were sounding and Hutch could hear screaming. It was until the nurse touched him he realised it was him. "Nurse?, nurse?" She calmly walked over to the machine and switched the alarm off. "Ken" she soothed, "Ken he's gone" "What? What?" Hutch was confused, frantic, "No, no Starsky. Starsky wake up. Starsky I need you. Wake up buddy. Please" Hutch grabbed Starsky and held him close. He was crying openly now. The nurse left the rrom to get the doctor. Soon the room was filled. Several nurses and a doctor, who walked over to Hutch. "Mr Hutchinson, you need to say goodbye now. Your friend is sufferring no more. He's at peace." "At peace! At peace!" Hutch shouted " I need him here, at peace, he's meant to be alive, damn it. I need him here. I need him here" cried Hutch. The doctor put his hand on Hutch's shoulder "come on now, we need to tend to your friend. Nurse" A young male nurse guided Hutch away from Starsky. He took him to another room and sat him in a chair. Hutch didn't remeber getting there, he didn't know how long he'd been there but soon Huggy Bear and Captain Dobey were by his side and he was crying again. " He's gone Cap'" Hutch said. He looked like a little boy sitting there and the Captain of Detectives heart went out to him. "Hutchinson it will be all right. Come on son, let's get you out of here." "I can't leave him Captain. He hates hospitals, after Gunther..." Hutch began to sob. "Staaaaaarsky" he wailed. Huggy Bear walked over and put his arm around him, "Come on now Hutch, let's get you cleaned up huh? I bet you could use something to eat too" Hutch had not even noticed he was still in the same blood stained clothes he had been wearing six days ago. He acknowledged Huggy with a nod but said "Look, I'll be there, but I gotta go and say goodbye to my friend now. Ok?" Huggy and The Captain smiled at him as he began to walk back to Starsky's room. The doctor was still there. The nurses had removed all the machines and equipment. Starsky looked peaceful, as though he were asleep. Hutch felt his legs go weak. He thought he was going to be sick but he forced himself into the room. "Doc' is it Ok if I see him? There's some things I need to say" The doctor had been desperately worried about this man. Seeing Starsky and Hutch together, for the past six days, everyone on the ward could see what they meant to each other. The fact that Hutch had come back meant he had acknowledged his friends death. All he had to do now was come to terms with it and learn to live without his friend. He answered Hutch, "Sure, take all the time you need." He motioned to the one nurse left in the room "I'll be outside if you need anything" "Thanks" replied Hutch meekly. He went and sat next to his friend. The same place he had been sitting for the past six days. He closed his eyes and sighed. Tears were threatening to spill again, so he took a deep breath "Hey buddy, you all tired out now huh? You can have a good long sleep now Starsk' We had a ride didn' we huh?" Hutch chocked back a sob, "Starsky I'm gonna miss ya buddy. Captain Dobey spoke to your mother. She was upset. Nick is taking care of her, your Aunt Rosie too. I want to ask you Starsk' I think I should give The Earl your Torino. " Hutch laughed "Your Uncle Al thought he's appreciate it even if he thought the paint job was cheap! Your ma said it's ok for you to be with Terry now. You don't need to be in New York. Nick wanted you with your dad but your mother said your life was here. I'm grateful, it means I'll get to visit you lots and we can chat. Just like old times huh Starsk'? God Starsky this is hard. We always knew this time might come. I always thought it would be me. I should have protected you more. I'm sorry Starsky, so sorry. Dobey found Helstrom and his daughter. Both dead, had been for days. He figures they had nothing to do with this. He says Mindy was insane. They arrested her husband for the kidnapping and murders of the Helstroms. So case closed." One minute Hutch was talking to Starsky as though he was still alive and the next he was apologising, talking about funerals and acknowledging his death. Hutch was hurting but he'd survive. He was working through all the heartache and, even in death, Starsky was helping him. "I've gotta go now Starsky. Wont be seein' you again" Hutch began to cry and this time he aloowed the tears to flow. "I love you Starsky. Always" He kissed his friend on the forhead and left to meet a waiting Huggy Bear and Captain Dobey.


End file.
